


disciplinary action

by awildcur



Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [7]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Orgasm Control, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildcur/pseuds/awildcur
Summary: A seemingly innocent interaction at the clubhouse leads to Coco teaching Reader an important lesson.(from a request on tumblr)
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Original Female Character(s), Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185551
Kudos: 7





	disciplinary action

You sit at the bar, head thrown back as laughter spills from your lips. The Mayan next to you smiles, sneaking a peek down your low cut top when he thinks you won’t notice. You don’t know his name, but there’s a patch on his kutte that tells you he’s from Portland. He sits with you at the bar, giving you the attention you wish you were getting from your boyfriend. But Coco’s too busy for you tonight, apparently. As soon as the two of you walked into the clubhouse, he leaves you to drink and hang with his brothers; playing cards and shooting the shit.

After attempting to get his attention a few times, you huff and resign yourself to the bar. Portland comes up a few moments later, eyeing you up and down. He orders his drink, then turns to you, asking “What’ll it be, hermosa?” You look to him, caught off guard, and he just raises his eyebrows and gestures to the prospect behind the bar. You mumble out your drink of choice and Portland leans on the bar next to you.

You’re soon two drinks in, thanks to Portland and his insistence. Your body starts to warm up and you chalk it up to the drinks, not realizing how he keeps leaning in closer to you. He’s a funny one, that Portland is. He makes you bubble up with laughter, your hand lightly falling to his chest in a playful manner.

Across from the bar, Angel is whispering down in Coco’s ear. He sits with his back turned to the bar; cards in his hand and a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He looks over his shoulder, his eyes following Angel’s stare, and finds you with your hands on another patch. Eyes narrow when he sees Portland getting too close to you, and you not pulling away. Coco turns back and throws his cards down. He takes one last drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out, and pushes back into his chair with so much force, the screech can be heard above all the chatter and music that fills the room.

He stalks over to the bar, Angel close behind. He steps up behind you, his hand gripping your waist as he growls in your ear. “Let’s go.”

You jump at the interruption, turning to him. He’s looking past you, his dark eyes glaring at Portland and his jaw clenched tight. “Already, babe?” you ask. “It’s still early.”

Coco’s eyes flicker over to yours for a brief moment – “ _Now,_ ” he commands. - and cut back to Portland. Angel looms over the oblivious Mayan, head inclined as he tells him exactly what he’s done wrong.

“Aye, I didn’t know.”

“Now you do,” Angel says. “So get the fuck outta here.”

Coco’s hand is on your arm, hauling you off the stool and out of the clubhouse. He only lets you go once you reach his bike.

“What happened? What’s wro-”

“Get on the bike.” He tosses a helmet at you, and you do as you’re told.

You can feel the tension radiating from him as he rides away from the clubhouse. He pulls up into the driveway of your shared home, and you cling to him when starts to get off the bike.

“Talk to me,” you whisper. Coco shakes his head, turning so you can see his profile, illuminated by the street lights. “Johnny…”

“Not out here,” he replies, and pulls your hands off him. He leaves you on the bike and stalks up to the front door. He unlocks it, but doesn’t go in. Instead, he leans against the door and waits for you.

You sigh and lift yourself off the bike. The flickering porch light doesn’t allow you to see much, but you can feel Coco’s eyes on you as you approach. Once you’re near, he turns and pushes the door open, barging into the house. You follow, shutting the door behind you and locking up. Coco goes straight into the bedroom and you feel like a lost puppy as you trail behind him. Once inside, he slams the door shut and looms over you, walking forward until your back hits the door.

“What the fuck was that?”

Your brows knit together. “What was _what_?” you ask, confusion laced in your voice.

Coco scoffs out a laugh. “You’re cute, mujer, but you ain’t that cute.” he says. “I’m talkin’ ‘bout how you had your hands all over another guy. A fuckin’ patch, no less.”

“Johnny, I-”

“You tryna make me look like some kinda cabrón in front of all my brothers?”

“No!”

“Then what?”

“I was just being friendly. We were just talking,” you insist.

“So why didn’t you pull away? Huh?” he grips your waist and leans impossibly closer to you. He hovers over you, practically consuming you as he look down at your face. So close, you breathe in each other’s breath. “Why’d you let that pendejo get so close to what’s mine?”

Your breath catches in your throat. “He didn’t get this close,” is all you manage to whimper.

“Nah, he didn’t. He’s lucky too,” Coco chuckles darkly. “‘Cause if he did, I woulda fucked that bitch up.”

“You really think I would want _him_ when I have you?”

You bring your hands up to rest on his chest, but Coco grabs your wrists. His body presses into yours as he holds your hands above your head. “Unh uh, I know where these hands been.”

You whine against him, wetness pooling at your center, and you’re certain he has to feel your hard nipples poking through your top. His lips hover over yours, teasingly, and you tilt your head up to capture them in a kiss but he swiftly pulls back.

“You wanna use that pretty mouth on me? Get on your knees.”

Coco releases your wrists and you slide down his body, knees meeting the floor. Your newly freed hands waste no time undoing his belt and pushing his jeans and boxers down to free his cock. Your mouth waters at the sight and you open wide, letting him slide his length between your lips. He’s not gentle, thrusting himself deep into your mouth until he’s hitting the back of your throat. You whine around him but take all of it, letting him fuck your mouth. His hands tangle in your hair and pull, roughly tugging your head back and you look up at him as he spews low curses.

He’s unrelenting, fucking your mouth until he cums. Tears sting at your eyes as he spills onto your tongue. “Take all of it,” he commands, holding you in place so you do just that. He pulls out of your abused mouth with a hiss, his dick dragging down your swollen bottom lip. Saliva stretches between the two of you, and you wipe at your mouth with the back of your hand.

Coco has his head thrown back, giving himself a moment to catch his breath. Sitting back on your heels, you look up at him, chest heaving as you pull air into your lungs. When he looks to you, his hands are at the hem of his shirt, peeling it off his body. He steps out of the jeans and boxers that are pooled around his feet. The olive green scarf Coco wears is still tied around his neck; the one he uses to protect his face against harsh winds whenever he rides. His fingers pull at the material, undoing the knot and he nods down at you.

“Strip,” he commands.

You quickly rise to your feet and pull your top off, throwing it to the side. You slide your tight jeans off, leaving you in your underwear. You advance towards Coco as he pulls the scarf off his neck. He steps back.

“Panties, too.”

Maintaining eye contact, you hook your fingers into your panties and slide them down. You kick them off once they’re around your ankles.

“Lay down on your stomach,” he tells you, nodding towards the bed.

You obey and settle yourself on the bed, with your ass up and pussy glistening for him. Coco smirks as you shake your ass at him. He crawls up behind you, stretching out over your body. “Put your hands out, chula.”

You look at him curiously but put both hands out on the bed in front of you. Coco grabs them, a heavy hand encompassing both your wrists. He ties the scarf around them, tightly binding your hands together.

“Johnny, what-”

“You wanna touch other dudes wit’ these hands, you don’t get to use ‘em on me,” he growls in your ear.

“Really?” you whine in a huff.

A sharp slap lands on your ass, eliciting a gasp. Coco rubs his hand over the sting. “Don’t make me gag you, too,” he warns. “You remember the safe word, in case you need it?”

You nod.

“Good,” he murmurs, still palming your cheeks. He settles back, his fingers digging into your sensitive flesh. “Push your ass out for me, baby.”

Face down, ass up – just how he likes you. A mewl escapes as his fingers slide up and down your slit. You’re dripping, and he pulls your cheeks apart to expose you further.

“So fuckin’ pretty.”

One hand keeping you spread for him, Coco plunges his fingers into you. Moaning, you move your hips against them. He’s knuckle deep and hitting your spot over and over again. Your body warms up, and when you think he’s about to bring you over the edge, he switches it up, prolonging your orgasm. You call out his name in a whine, your tied hands gripping at the sheets underneath you.

He pulls his fingers out and slaps your pussy, hard. You gasp and jerk forward, and he does it again.

“Please,” you whimper.

Coco spreads your legs, and your face is practically buried into the mattress as he brings your lower half closer to him. He positions himself, his tip between your lips. “You want it so bad? Take it, then.”

Looking over your shoulder, you push back, taking him inside you. You sigh at the feeling and begin moving up and down his length. Coco remains still, his eyes focused on your movements as he watches you fuck yourself on him. The hand on your hip is the only indication that you’re having any effect on him, his rough fingers digging into your skin.

It feels good, but it’s not enough. He starts to torture you, slightly pulling back as you attempt to take all of his dick. The coil in your stomach keeps building, a drawn out crescendo that hovers near its peak, but never quite reaches it. You want him to move with you, fuck you into the mattress and make you scream. Coco can see the frustration in your face, and feel how your body aches for him.

He stops your movements and pulls you up against him. You head rolls back on his shoulder. Gripping you tight, he trails one hand between your legs and presses his finger against your clit, rubbing painfully slow circles. Your pussy pulses and grips around his dick, and you try to grind down on him but he won’t let you move. Your breathing is high-pitched, and your voice is whiny as your chants of _“fuck me,_ _oh fuck me,_ _Johnny, please”_ is gasped out.

Coco sees the tears falling from your eyes. He inclines his head, his lips at your ear. “Tell me who this belongs to,” he grits out, his finger still rubbing circles on your clit. You only whine in response. “ _Tell me._ I won’t ask again, mujer.”

“You, Johnny,” you gasp out. “Fuck, it’s yours. It’s all for you.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Coco pushes your upper half back to the mattress; his hand wraps around your hair and pulls it back as he starts thrusting into you. You hiss as he stretches you, _but fuck_ , it feels good. You meet his thrusts, and it doesn’t take long for the coil in your belly to tighten and finally – _finally_ – release. You cry out, legs shaking with your orgasm and your face wet with tears. Coco is merciless as he claims you, giving you no time to come down from your high. The coil snaps again, your pussy clenching tightly around him, and your mouth falling open in a silent scream.

Coco lets you fall back into the mattress, your body spent and shaking with aftershocks as he continues to reach for his own orgasm. You swallow hard, and turn your face to the side against the mattress; your pleas for him to cum slipping out in whimpers.

Finally, he stills. A low groan elicits from his mouth as you feel him coat your walls. He pulls out after a few moments, and you hiss at the sensitivity. There’s a mess between your legs. The mixture of your arousal dripping down your thighs. Coco’s fingers slide against your slit and pushes it back inside you. He curls his fingers while he’s at it, and you feel yourself start to tense again as your hips move on their own accord.

“Baby,” you cry out, feeling far too sensitive. “Baby, I can’t. Please.”

With that, Coco takes pity on you and concludes his torture. He falls down on the bed next to you, reaching for the scarf and releasing your hands from its bounds. He pulls your exhausted body close to him.

“How d’you feel?” he asks.

“I’ll tell you when my soul returns back to Earth,” you puff out.

He laughs breathlessly and pulls you in for a kiss. “Our souls are damned, mujer. But fuck if it don’t feel good.”


End file.
